ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Daigoras
|image1=Daigoras.gif |caption1= |hwo=Pachimon Cards |se=Pachimon Great Battle |ccb= |h=53m |w=25,000t |t= |fa=Episode 2 |la=TBA |all=TBA |enm=TBA |oth=Dr Daigo (Owner) }} is an electric Pachimon owned by Dr Daigo, appearing in Pachimon Great Battle. History Daigoras' Pachimon Card was mailed to Dr Daigo by an unknown sender. Daigo learnt to summom Daigoras and used him as the company mascot in advertisements in an attempt to save his failing business "Daigo Enterprise". This worked surprisingly well and Daigoras became a symbol of the town as his company grew massively. Takuya Fujiwara and his class visited Daigo Enterprise's building to learn about its long history and success story. Dr Daigo personally appeared before them along with Daigoras, to share his story. While everyone believed that Daigoras was simply a costume of the mascot with a suit actor, Scanson detected that it was in fact a Pachimon. Later, when the class visited an exhibition hall, Takuya wondered if Daigo was the one who summoned or turned into Majeris previously. He made an excuse to leave the hall but got lost in the massive company complex. The building suddenly rumbled when Eyegan, a huge, winged, dragon-like monster flew past and shot a blast of fire. Shutters came down at the exhibition hall, trapping everyone inside. Through a screen in the hall, Daigo apologised for the malfunction that was caused by the monster's attack. However, he assured them that he would take it upon himself to defend them. Takuya looked for a place out of the CCTVs' sight to turn into Tobozu, running into a room which was in fact Daigo's office. Daigo had just inserted Daigoras' Pachimon Card into his PachiScanner and was broadcasting it live to all the advertising screens he owned around the town. Seeing Takuya, he commented that he should be honoured to witness this and that he was going to use this power to fight for peace. Around his table were screens showing Eyegan attacking and the panicking students. Takuya did not want to use Tobozu in his sight, even though Daigo himself had let him in on his secret, but was glad that Daigo could take his place for now. He was definitely not Majeris then. At this moment, a human-sized Majeris broke down the shutters from outside, freeing the students. This confused Daigo and Takuya. A previously rampaging kaiju, which side was Majeris actually on? Majeris then leapt through a window and grew giant, roaring at Eyegan, seeming to Takuya that he was going to take the other down. This made Daigo enraged, but when asked why, he replied that his windows were expensive. He then shouted into the live broadcast, "another monster has appeared! I will defeat both and defend this town!". He seemed to think Majeris was an enemy too and quickly PachiRised into Daigoras. Daigoras punched Majeris away from Eyegan, taking it on himself. Eyegan fired from his eye guns, knocking Daigoras away. Majeris then exhaled poisonous gas that suffocated Daigoras, who retaliated by delivering an electric shock to him. Majeris then butted him with his horn. Eyegan ignored them and continued destruction. Irritated about how they were fighting over who to defeat Eyegan and realising there was indeed no CCTV in Daigo's office, Takuya PachiRised into Tobozu. He stood in Eyegan's way, and after a brawl, froze him midair and blew him up with the Spectral Destructor. Daigoras continued battling Majeris, deliveing electric shocks and blocking Majeris' attacks with his electric barrier. He shot Daigorays at Majeris until he derealised. He then challenged Tobozu, who disappeared before he had a chance to fight. Seeing this, Daigoras himself then derealised, Daigo announcing live that he had subdued three mindless kaiju opponents. Realisation ]] - 2= - PachiRise= }} - 3= }} Powers and Abilities *Daigorays: Beams fired downward from eyes as a long range attack. *Electric Shock: A short distance attack where he delivers an electric shock from his arm. *Electric Barrier: Daigoras can create a temporary electric barrier to block attacks and deter enermies. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Pachimon Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Pachimon Great Battle Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Antagonists